Can't You See?
by ClairelovesMalec
Summary: Alec finally tells Jace how he feels, and Jace is determined to show Alec the truth. So when Jace brings him to a mysterious house in Brooklyn, will he finally realize what he's been missing? *One-shot* *Maybe two-shot depending on reviews*
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot about Alec finally coming out to Jace. Please review.**

Alec was more than angry; he was positively pissed. Jace had been sneaking around up in the garden with that irresponsible, red-headed mundane girl. What could he possibly see in her? She was average. That was all.

Alec paced up and down the hall way, waiting for Jace to come out of the guest room the mundane was staying in. It had already been a half hour since he went in there. What could they be doing in there?

Alec felt sick. He knew exactly what they were doing in there. He only wished that it was him instead of the mundane. Couldn't Jace see how much better he was than that silly girl? She was just a stupid mundane wanting attention and glory, but he was a great fight, and an even better parabatai. Why couldn't Jace see that? They would be perfect together. Two fighters, loving for each other through many different connections: brothers, parabatais, friends, even lovers.

Alec had enough, he didn't want Jace in there any longer. He strode up to the door, lying his fist against the hard wood with a great force. The door swung open seconds later, Jace standing there with a breath taking smile of his face.

"Alec, what can I do for you?" God, even his voice was perfect. It was like silk and honey mixed into one.

"Uh," Alec really had no reason to talk to Jace, so why would he be wanting Jace this late at night? "I-I need to talk to you," Alec barely mustered, trying to keep his cool around the golden god.

"Now? Look, I'm kind of busy..." Jace raised his eyebrows suggestively, jerking a thumb backwards toward the short red head behind him.

Alec gritted his teeth. He has never hated anyone more in his life than the girl in front of him. "Yes," he ground out, his face flushed with anger. "now."

Jace mistook his anger for urgency and looked less smug and more concerned. "What's wrong? Is there a demon out break?"

"No, no, nothing like that. We just..." Alec took a deep breath, his frustration controlling his other emotions, "need to talk," he finished, starting to walk away, his tone implying that Jace should follow.

A few steps away, the older boy realized that Jace was talking in a low voice to the mundane girl. He caught the last few words, trying not to lash out upon hearing them, "I'll be right back, Clary. Try not to look too sexy while I'm gone."

Alec felt close to tears. Jace had never called _him_ sexy. Jace had never spoken to him in that reserved tone like he had wanted to hear for so many years now. Jace had never seen him as more than a brother before.

The blue eyed man was brought out of his thoughts as Jace ran to catch up to his long legged stride. "So, what's it you want to talk to me about?" Jace asked with a smirk. Alec tried not to stare, but it was hard not to stare at someone so attractive.

When Alec didn't respond for a moment, Jace finally understood that he was upset.

"What? Are you mad that I might be getting some and you won't?" Jace asked indignantly. "Or are you just angry that I got to the girl first. Because if you are, I could always find you someone to hook up with."

They were nearly to Alec's room now, the older boy walking so fast in his haze that Jace was at a light trot just trying to keep up.

"Jace, you're an ass," Alec said, throwing his door open and slamming it as soon as his younger brother walked in.

"Is that what you want to talk to me about? My ass-yness? If that's the case, it's only because you are being equally ass-y to me at this moment by not telling me what the hell it is you want to tell me."

"Shut up and just listen for once, will you?" Alec said, his voice cracking slightly. He internally cursed himself for showing his emotions so easily. He was a shadowhunter, and shadowhunters weren't supposed to care if the person they were in love with didn't love them back. They were just supposed to fight and keep demons away from the earth.

But Alec just couldn't bring himself not to care. He wanted so badly for Jace to love him back. He wanted him to feel the same desires that Alec felt for him. He wanted so badly for him to just care about him.

No matter how implausible it was, Alec still dreamed of Jace loving him. He knew Jace was straight. He knew Jace couldn't possibly love him as more than a brother or a friend, yet he still hoped that one day Jace would wake up and realize that he needed Alec. And when the realization would come, Jace would treat Alec better. He would speak to him in the reserved tone that suggested love, he would not try to set him up with girls anymore, he would stop chasing after people that would never love him like Alec did, and most importantly, he would understand that to love was not to destroy, but it was to make him, no, them, stronger.

Alec always believed that if they loved each other, it would make them stronger as a team, and better fighters in battle.

"Alec, are you okay, man? I'm sorry if I upset you with something I said, or..." Jace trailed off, noticing how sensitive Alec seemed at the moment.

A pool of tears was gathering in Alec's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He would _not_ be that weak. "Jace, you just don't get it do you?"

Alec sat down on his bed, his hands shaking with rage. It was times like this that he both loved and hated his adoptive brother.

"What am I supposed to get?" Jace inquired, a bit annoyed, knowing exactly where this was going, but wanting to skip the conversation.

"You go off with every girl you meet. You have girls chasing you down the street just because you smiled at them. You charm every female within distance and you break all of their hearts because you don't love them. You tease all of them, never actually thinking of their feelings," Alec spoke with confidence, not really thinking of the girls, but more of himself. "You play your little games with them, and when you're done, you just leave all of the pieces behind."

"Alec, why do you care so much?" Jace knew, he was just ready for Alec to admit it. He had known since they were kids. It was obvious. Alec was always staring at him, always fighting for his attention. The blonde boy didn't want to have this conversation, in fact, he had been avoiding it as long as possible. But now, it was time that it happened. If they waited any longer, Alec would just be more heartbroken, and Jace would just feel guiltier.

"I care because," Alec took a deep, shuddering breath. He looked up into Jace's gorgeous eyes, finally ready to tell him. "I'm in love with you, and you don't care. I know how the girls feel."

Jace sat down on the bed, ready to resolve the pressing issue. "You aren't in love with me."

It took everything Alec had not to snort at Jace's response. "Jace, I've been in love with you from the first day we met." It felt good to finally admit it, but at the same time, Alec felt embarrassed.

"Alec, you aren't in love with me," Jace repeated. "You just think you are. Really, you're in love with the fact that I'm safe. If you were to be in love with me, you'd know I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm not the person for you. We're parabatai, brothers, and best friends, but you will never be in love with me, and I will never be in love with you." Jace knew very well he was being harsh, but it had to be said. Alec had to understand his feelings. "Yes, you love me, but you're not _in_ love with me. You see, you're just scared that you will never find someone to love you, so you make yourself in love with someone you can't have. I'm an excuse for you to not look for someone, Alec. I'm sorry if this hurts your feelings, but you need to look for someone who can love you back the way you deserve."

"Jace," Alec began looking hurt.

"No, Alec. Let me finish. If you really are in love with me, prove that I'm the only person on this earth that you can love. Prove to me that I'm the only one who you ever dream of being with. If you can prove it, I'm all yours," Jace said confidently. He knew Alec would finally come to his senses when he finally heard the truth. He had no doubt that Alec would finally give up.

"I can't prove it to you, but-"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you aren't in love with me. I'm going to prove this to you." Jace stood up, taking Alec hand, taking painful notice in the goose bumps that went up the older boy's arm.

Alec blushed, seeing Jace take notice in his reaction. He couldn't help the way he felt about Jace, so why was Jace being so harsh?

"Jace, where are we going?" Alec asked as he was being drug down the corridor towards the elevator.

"I'm going to prove to you that you can find someone else to love," Jace said, pushing the call button, but not relinquishing his grip on Alec's thin hand.

"Jace, I'm sorry if I disgust you, but I can't change the way I feel about you," Alec said, wishing Jace would just let go of him.

"You don't _disgust_ me, Alec. In fact," Jace said in a mocking way, "I'm quite flattered that you think I'm stunningly attractive and alluring."

Alec rolled his eyes, "You're an ass," he said, but he couldn't help but smile. At least Jace was still his friend. "But seriously," Alec said as the elevator came to a halt behind the bars. "Where are we going?"

Jace pushed open the gate and pulled Alec inside. "I already told you."

"No," Alec said, trying and failing to pull his arm away from Jace, "You told me what we are going, not where we are going."

"All in time, Alexander, all in time."

Twenty minutes later, the were standing on the front steps of a Brooklyn house which seemed to be completely dark.

When they got to the door, Jace knocked loudly, pressing the doorbell about a dozen times before Alec slapped his hand away. "Don't be rude," he chastised.

Jace dropped his hand right as the front door swung open.

Alec's heart skipped a beat as he saw the man in front of him. He was extremely tall and thin, his hair was black as night, but it had rainbow colored streaks in it that wear as vibrant as day, his mouth was begging to be kissed, and his eyes were the most exhilarating thing Alec had ever seen. They were vertically slit, like a cat's and the iris color was a golden green that shone with a light of amusement.

"Nephilim?" he asked, his voice low and sexy. "I don't remember inviting you." The man's eyes glanced at Jace for merely a second before resting on Alec.

"We didn't come here to party, Bane," Jace said, dragging the man's eyes away from his adopted brother. Alec felt a bit disappointed when the man wasn't looking at him anymore, but tried not to show it.

"Then why are you here?" the man asked looking indifferent.

"I heard that you know how to show any man a good time," Jace said in a low voice, trying to keep it from Alec, but unfortunately for the blonde, the older boy had heard.

"Jace!" he yelled slapping Jace in the back of the head.

"It's true... _for a price," _the man said. Jace took out his wallet and handed the man a hundred dollar bill. The man took it into his skinny fingers that were clad in rings and snapped his fingers, making it disappear.

Alec was frozen in shock. Jace was buying him a prostitute. Not only that, but a _warlock_ prostitute.

"No," he said softly, before repeating himself with more confidence, "No. Damnit, Jace, no. I'm sorry, sir," Alec said, turning to the other man, "keep the money, but we won't need your services this evening." Alec grabbed Jace's arm, and began walking away, feeling ignorant and used. Did Jace think it was funny to humiliate him like this?

"Aw, that's too bad," the older man said with a slight pout, "I was looking forward to getting to know you a little better," he said, directing the statement at Alec. The blue eyed man froze, stopping dead in his tracks. He turned back around slowly, a blush on his face.

"Really?" he asked, loosening his grip on a smirking Jace.

"Really." The man responded.

Alec took a moment to think before letting go of Jace comepletely. The man was quite attractive. Maybe Jace was right. Maybe he just needed to find someone else. Maybe this was that someone else. Alec took two steps toward the man in the doorway.

The man grabbed Alec by the belt loops, pulling him closer and whispering in his ear, "Why don't you come inside?"

"O-okay," Alec stuttered, blushing darkly before following the taller man inside. Jace made to follow, but Alec just turned around and said, "Beat it blondy," before shoving the door closed in his face.

Jace smirked and began walking home. He felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders now that he and Alec were okay. They were finally in a spot where both of them were comfortable, and after tonight, Alec would finally realize he's not in love with Jace anymore.

**Thanks for reading, and if I get a lot of reviews, I'll turn it into a two-shot instead of a one-shot. I started off in a serious mood, but I think I lost that by the end of the story. XP.**

**Please tell me what you think and if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I will now submit the second and final chapter. *heart***

* * *

Alec walked behind the other man, going towards what seemed to be a living area. "What's your name, darling?" the older man asked, snapping two drinks into his hands.

"Alec."

"I presume that's short for Alexander, yes?" he asked, sitting on the couch and handing Alec one of the drinks. Alec sat down next to him, nervous but excited.

"Yes."

"Well, Alexander, I'm Magnus Bane. Now, please tell me why you are in need of my services. Is it because you feel lonely? Or maybe you need to get over an ex? Or you're simply just wanting some hard, hot sex?"

Alec started choking at the last bit, coughing until his eyes watered. Magnus waited patiently for him to answer, eager to get started with this boy. He was gorgeous. "I, uh. Jace brought me here," was all he said.

"Jace being the blonde you were with, yes?" Magnus asked, and Alec took notice in a slight accent that was not native to New York.

"Oh, uh, yeah. That's Jace." Alec took a drink of whatever was in the cup and was pleasantly surprised that it was a green tea.

"So why did Jace bring you here?" Magnus prompted, just trying to make small talk before they got into it.

Alec seemed to look hurt for a moment, but he quickly sobered up. "He says I need to learn to love other people. He says I'm trying to be safe instead of looking for love," Alec was staring down into his cup with a frown on his plump lips.

"You said other people." Magnus stated setting his cup down on the table in front of him. "Other than who?"

"Jace." Alec's voice was shy and embarrassed. His cheeks flushed and his eye lids fluttered. Magnus felt for this boy. He saw the heartbreak he was going through, and he honestly wanted to help.

"I might be able to take your mind off of it," Magnus said, taking Alec's cup and setting it down on the table before leaning forward and kissing those plump, frowning lips.

Alec gasped. He hadn't expected that. Magnus was his first kiss. He finally had his first kiss and he wasn't even kissing back because he was too shocked. Far too shocked to even close his eyes. "Alexander, you already paid me, you might as well enjoy it," Magnus muttered against his lips.

"O-okay," Alec stuttered, blushing horribly as Magnus pushed him back against the couch, leaning over him and straddling his hips.

"Where do you want it?" Magnus asked sexily.

"I, uh, excuse me?" Alec didn't know a whole lot about sex, but he knew there was only once place it could go...

"On the couch, the bed, the floor, the table?" Magnus trailed off, waiting for Alec's answer.

"Oh, um, here's...here's fine." Magnus nodded before leaning forward and taking Alec's bottom lip into his teeth.

"Do you top or bottom?" Magnus inquired as he moved his lips down to Alec's neck. Alec was sweating, but not because he was nervous.

"I don't know?" the younger boy said almost as a question.

Magnus pulled back, looking at Alec with confused eyes. "You don't _know_? How do you not know?"

"I've never..." Alec trailed off, blushing even more.

Magnus nodded. "Oh. Okay. Do you still want to?" he asked, sitting back on his heels, both of his knees on either side of Alec's hips. He place his hands on his own thighs, not wanting to touch Alec if they were going to stop.

"Maybe we can talk first?" Alec suggested. He didn't want Jace to waste one hundred dollars, but he wasn't so sure he wanted sex.

"That'd be...nice." Magnus had to admit, most of his customers just came in and got to it. No one ever just wanted to talk, but everything about this boy was different. He was not like other people.

Magnus got off of his lap, picking up his tea and sitting by Alec's feet on the other end of the couch. Alec sat up normally, grabbing his own tea.

"I love green tea," Alec said appreciatively as he took another drink. Magnus watched as Alec's lips parted to allow some of the liquid it. He really was attractive. More than attractive, actually, he was godlike.

Well, except for his clothes, but that could be changed.

"I as well," Magnus stated, referring to the tea. "So, tell me about yourself, Alexander."

"Okay, I, uh. I'm a shadowhunter, but you knew that. I'm eighteen, I'm gay, and I like long walks on the beach and piná coladas."

Magnus laughed at his joke, finding it adorable. "Let me guess," Magnus asked playing along, "you are allergic to every kind of female there is," Magnus said with a wink.

Alec blushed. "Oh, uh. Yeah, I guess you could say that." He hid his face in his glass as he got another drink.

"Alexander, do you think you could love anyone else?" Magnus asked after a moment's pause.

"Jace thinks I can."

"But do _you_?" Magnus scooted closer, casually, placing his hand on Alec's knee, making the boy look up at him.

"I guess so. I've never really thought about anyone else in that way. It's always been Jace."

"Could you think of me in that way?" Magnus questioned, his tone casual, but his mind screaming for the answer to be a yes. He had only known this boy for ten minutes, but he was so different and so adorable that Magnus couldn't help but have feelings for him.

"Yes," he said quietly. "I quite like you already," he said softly, taking another drink to hide his blushing cheeks.

"I quite like you as well," Magnus said, copying Alec's words with a smile. The boy was so innocent and so cute.

Alec sighed, looking a little apprehensive. "Do you think that maybe...maybe I can take you out to get a drink sometime?" Alec asked, not looking up from his tea.

"You mean a date?" Magnus stated, surprised. He hadn't been on an actual date since he began this job. It was strange, but he would not decline it, that's for sure.

"Yes," Alec said hastily adding on, "but if you don't want to, that's fine. I was just curious."

"I would love that." Alec looked up and smiled shyly.

Maybe he could love someone other than Jace. Maybe this someone was Magnus.

* * *

**I know, short. But please review and tell me what you think? Thanks!**


End file.
